Christmas with Him
by infinityandbeyond8
Summary: Ally has never talked to Austin until both of their families go on a holiday trip together! They start bonding and create a friendship, but what will happen next? CREDITS; The person who owns the image.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going back and forth whether or not to upload this. I wanted to finish one story at a time and the fact that the other story also mentioned Christmas Break would make it confusing. I decided to do something different and have Ally have a vlog! This story won't be long, it might only have up to 10 or less chapters because I just wanted to make it about the holiday week. I'm aiming to upload all of this before Christmas, and the last chapter ON Christmas. **

* * *

chapter 1.

Ally's Vlog:

They say the most important people in your life, fail to disappoint you. I'm just kidding, I made that up, but don't you find it a bit true? Just last year, my ex and I were happily together. Nothing could of stopped us. One day, as I said, he disappointed me. I saw him locking lips with his so-called 'crush'. I was the dumb one thinking we loved each other, he just used me to make his crush jealous. I cried for a week. Luckily I had my best friend Trish supporting me, right beside me. This year was way better. I started out having a crush on a cute guy. His name was Dallas. You could say he had everything that my ex didn't. We started talking not too long ago and I guess you can say we're close buds, but what if I want to be more than close buds? Will that ever happen...? Well that's it for now, bye.

*ends vlog*

I plop my camera on my bed, putting it somewhere else later. Something about vlogging makes me very happy. I guess it's because I let out all of my feelings, to the world. There are other vloggers out there, that take their cameras everywhere, I guess I'm just not that type of person. I like to sit, and just talk about my life. It was quite a funny experience when I first told Trish I started vlogging. She was so surprised that I started vlogging. I don't blame her, everyone would be. I'm a very shy person, a passion for song writing but not so much performing in front of audiences. The camera isn't much of an audience, there will be an audience once I upload them for the whole wide world to see, but it's not like I'm shooting it live.

* * *

I change into some clothes and then head to Trish's house. We were going to go to the mall since it was a Saturday. Oh sweet, sweet Saturday. I ring the doorbell once and wait outside. I also texted her in case.

Texting:

ALLY: I'm outside  
TRISH: I'M COMING!  
ALLY: Just making sure ;)

She opens the door, with half of her curls still in her hair.

"I see you curled half of your hair today" I say, laughing a bit.

"You didn't give me any time!" She replies.

* * *

When we reach the mall, it was full of pretty decorations. The Christmas tree was up, Santa's chair in the center with many cameras in front of it, and of course children lining up for their picture with Santa. I loved Christmas, the time where you share your love to your friends and family with gifts that will have a shock on their face.

I'm spending my Christmas break with my neighbours, I actually have never met them, I know their son though, I think his name is Austin. I don't talk to him as much, actually I don't talk to him at all. He's in some of my classes and seem nice. Some people say that he's considered popular, but no one in our school is popular.

I walk with Trish to every store that interests us, we bought tons of sweaters, scarves some pairs of leg warmers, and pants. Dallas actually texted me while Trish was trying out some clothing.

Texting:

DALLAS: hey, where you at?  
ALLY: Just at the mall with Trish  
DALLAS: sounds fun.  
ALLY: Not really if you're waiting for her to come out of the change room.  
DALLAS: hah, so want to hang out sometime tomorrow.  
ALLY: I'll see I still have some homework, but we'll have some time during the break to hang out. I promise.  
DALLAS: kay, well see you later going to Austin's.

Dallas was friends with Austin, too bad I'm not. It would be nice to meet some new people.

* * *

**DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS/WINTER BREAK.**

Ally's Vlog:

It's what everyone has been waiting for. Christmas Break is just around the corner! So is Christmas! I have a question, is it considered Christmas break? I always say it's Christmas break but it would make more sense if it was Winter break. Anyways, I'm almost done packing for a trip! My neighbours and my family of course booked a trip! I'm so excited, because it will be so fun! The bad news is that there will be no vlogging for a while, but I hope you enjoy Christmas with your family and friends, see you next time, bye!

*ends vlog*

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this if you want you can read my other story (not done of course) and also my friends.**

How I Met You, another Austin and Ally fanfiction! Her username is iwuvhopex3, check it out if you can, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said in the other story, I made a mistake about the cold weather/snow in Christmas in Miami. Sorry for the mistake, if you want to know more about it go to the story Something About You on chapter 4 to see. I want you to imagine Miami having cold weather and snow for Christmas! Once again sorry for the mistake.**

* * *

chapter 2.

We arrived at the hotel, it's just so beautiful here. The place is called 'Winter Wonderland' and it is indeed a wonderland. There's skiing, snowboarding, tubing, a skating rink, and much more. Once we got into our room (Our families shared one big room), I gasped so loud, and I could also hear Austin gasp.

"This is the room we will be staying in" My dad said.

I instantly took out my camera and took a picture of every room before I settled in, this is way too luxurious, and would be great memories to look back on. There was only the four of us. My dad, Austin, Austin's dad and of course me. I don't know what happened to Austin's mom, maybe she didn't want to come. As weird as it sounds my dad told Austin and I to share a room, and he would share a room with Austin's dad. I didn't really mind because I wasn't really a private person. Austin was okay as well.

I unpacked my things and the first thing Austin said to me was to go outside.

"Come on Ally let's go outside" He said.

"Now? I'm sorry Austin I think I just want to relax by the fireplace first" I respond

"Okay then, want me to make hot chocolate?" He asks.

I nod and he goes to the kitchen to make it.

* * *

We sit in peace drinking our hot chocolate, it was so good.

"Why don't we get to know each other, or the whole week would be awkward for the both of us" He suggests

"Well what do you want to know about me?" I ask.

"Anything I guess. Your favourite foods, colours, hobby, you and Dallas" He says.

"Wait what? I don't have anything going on with Dallas" I say.

"Are you sure, you guys are always close together"

"I'm positive. I guess I don't have a favourite food at the moment, but I really like to write songs. I do some vlogging as well..." I say.

"Vlogging?" He says curiously.

"I know, I know, you don't believe me. I don't mind, Trish didn't either" I say.

"It's kind of hard to believe, but not 100%. Every person has a different way of expressing how they feel." He tells me.

I smile. Dad enters the room, followed by Austin's dad. They ask us if we're only going to sit around for the whole day.

"No, I just wanted to relax a bit" I tell them.

"Alright if you need us we'll be tubing for the first time!" My dad says excitedly

They both leave and I told them to be careful. Austin and I go back to our conversation, it was really fun. Our friendship didn't seem like it was being... Rushed or pushed.

"So what's your way of expressing how you feel?" I ask him.

"I talk about it to friends, write it out." He responds

"I see." I say.

We both finish our hot chocolate and put it in the sink.

* * *

We decided to go on a walk, to get familiar with the environment. The first place we walked into was a lounging place. Anyone can walk into the lounging room. There was a huge christmas tree set up, and many presents underneath. I wonder if they were real. You could see kids playing with the train set and adults just chilling on the comfy sofas, some of them were playing pool.

Walking out of that room, we looked up to see a ski lift. I really liked talking to Austin, we bonded a lot.

"So how come your mom didn't come?" I ask him

"She didn't really want to come, she would rather be home alone relaxing. Not worrying about me and my dad." He says.

"That sounds nice" I say.

* * *

We had dinner together, there are some restaraunts near the hotel so we can choose from a variety. We ate at a restaurant named Jake's Steaks and I have to say it was delicious. I ordered the steak with steamed veggies on the side, Austin ordered the same thing as me. Dad and Austin's dad talked about their day skiing. They had some funny experiences and also some hurtful ones.

I am excited looking forward to this week.

* * *

**I know I've bothered you a lot about this but if you want check out iwuvhopex3's stories! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is waaay too short. I wrote this like a week ago and I didn't realize how short it was! I've been lazy this week, so I actually didn't write any "Something About You" story. I hope to write it soon because I promised to finish this story by Christmas. It may change because I might be busy on Christmas so the day after Christmas or the day before Christmas, I don't know yet. I might even narrow the story down the like 5-8 chapters, who knows!**

* * *

chapter 3.

Texting:

DALLAS: hetaving a good time with Austin?  
ALLY: They best! I wish you were here, it was a fun day yesterday  
DALLAS: haha ;)  
ALLY: So what have you been doing?  
DALLAS: I asked Jane out and she said yes!  
ALLY: That's good! Well I have to go, bye.

I felt kind of sad that he was going out with Jane. But if he's happy then I'm happy. I got dressed. I had about 4 layers on, it took 30 minutes but it was well worth it since it was cold outside. I went skiing with Austin. My first skiing experience with Austin was the best! I glided smoothly down hills, and didn't fall or knock off any passenger. We went back to our hotel room and warmed up a bit. We opened the fireplace and changed into some warm clothes. I decided to vlog, to let the world see Austin, my new bestfriend! Or close friend, I have no idea.

Ally's Vlog:

Day 2 of my holiday trip! I'm actually in the hotel with the fireplace on and Austin, my neighbour beside me. Skiing was a great experience, also the walk that we had yesterday. I would wish to bring you ALL along but there won't be enough rooms for you all! Anyways, I'm going to go for now. I know this is short but I promise I will make a longer one when I come back! Bye!

*ends vlog*

"So that's your vlog, it was so short" He says.

"Well I'm on vacation, you don't expect me to be vlogging everywhere I go!" I tell him

"I guess you still have some time before we go, do you want to add some more?" He asks me.

I nod no and we go get ready for tubing. I'm especially excited because I know I won't get hurt since it's just sliding down a hill in a tube! Unless I fall out of the tube.. Will that happen because I never went tubing before..

Found out that it was super super fun like I imagined! Me and Austin raced to see who was faster. It was 10 to 13, so he won. ONLY BY THREE THOUGH! We went back to our hotel, right on time for dinner. After dinner we got ready to sleep. I brushed my teeth and showered and Austin did the same. I didn't know why I couldn't fall asleep. I wonder if Austin was awake. I took my phone to text Dallas or Trish.

"You can't sleep either?" A voice asks.

It was Austin, and I reply with a yes.

* * *

**I might start writing by the weekend or not, and upload it by next week or so. Stay tuned though! Since this chapter is so short, I will try to make it up for you for the 4th chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I decided that I will be doing 7 chapters for this story! I know the chapters are getting shorter and shorter but that was the whole point of this story, because I wanted it to be a short story and not ones that are like 20 chapters long. So the last chapter will be 6, and it will be a fairly long chapter, and then chapter 7 will be them going back to school and then end of the story. I will be pausing Something about Him to finish this and then I'll carry on with it afterwards. **

* * *

chapter 4.

I talked to Austin the whole night. I didn't want this trip to end so fast.. We're only here for 2 and a half weeks, then we go back home, and have some days before school starts. I just feel scared that if we go back to school, we'll act like complete strangers..

"Do you think we'll still be friends when we go back to school" I ask curiously.

"Why not? I love talking to you" He responds.

He puts a smile on my face, and I say goodnight to him. I fall asleep and I think he did too, I'm not so sure.

* * *

Ally's Vlog:

So we meet again. The last vlog was pretty short, and I know I said I won't be vlogging a lot, but I decided to do one this morning because I have nothing to do and I'm actually the only one awake. That is another reason why I'm in the washroom, so I won't wake anyone up. Atleast I hope they don't... Anyways, do you guys fear that you'll lose a friend? Like they talk to you alone, but when he's with his friends you don't say a word? I'm scared it will happen, to both! Austin and Dallas, another friend of mine... I also want to ask you something else, mainly for girls. Do you ever feel like you mistaken kindness, from the person being in love with you? I know I don't feel like that now but I fear it might happen.. Sometimes a guy is always nice to you, and you start to realize they might have feelings for you. This probably happens to everyone. Sometimes the person that has a crush on you might not be the prettiest or handsomest, or they may like you for no reason at all. You may say ew that's nasty, but you have to realize that you're hurting yourself, by saying he's nasty for liking you? Do you get what I mean, or am I just saying nonsense?

*ends vlog*

"Hey" someone knocks.

I walk to the door and open it, it was Austin, and I could tell he JUST woke up. Well not really an "I could tell" it's more like an "I know" because I was in the washroom so there was no way that he could get ready."

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry" I say.

"No, I needed to wake up anyways... Why were you vlogging in the washroom?" He asks.

"Long story, not really.. I just don't feel like explaining." I tell him and then I walk to my side of the room/bed.

Since I was still partly in my pj's I changed into some clothes. I literally just changed my shirt so I wouldn't embarass myself wearing pajama shirts in the video. I changed into some leggings, and for my shirt, I wore a long cozy sweater.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry because I TOTALLY forgot about writing stories, I've been pretty packed with parties so I had no time to write the stories, so basically I will post this one and the last chapter today.**

* * *

chapter 5.

There's a calender in the kitchen, and I look at it realizing it was the day before Christmas! I didn't even buy anything yet.. Good thing Austin and I didn't plan anything today so I could go buy some items for them. There are tons of stores beside the lounging area room, and that is amazing because it's kind of like a mall and restaurants and everything all in one area!

* * *

Once Austin got ready, we went out the door leaving our parents a note saying we left, wouldn't want them to be worried! We ate paninis for breakfast and it was delicious! Then we reached the stores and went separate ways to buy each other gifts.

I went to a store where there was a lot of clothing and decided that I could buy some clothes for my dad. I got him 4 sweaters, two hats, snow pants and t-shirts. Then I went to get a gift for Austin and Austin's dad, I had no idea what to get his dad, but I decided that I should get the same things that I got my dad. Then for the special part, I went hunting for Austin's present. I didn't know what to get him, but I heard people say he likes to play guitar so I went searching for a music store. I found one luckily, and it was a really small store. I chose a black acoustic guitar for him, and I didn't know how to hide it from him...

* * *

After all of that shopping I texted Austin saying I'm going back to the hotel room myself so he wouldn't see my gift and he agreed. I hid it in my closet, I don't think he would ever go in there, and I also hid my dad's and Austin's dads gift in there.

I'm really excited for Christmas..


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter for Christmas with Him, I hope you enjoyed the whole story, and look forward for the very very last chapter/special when Austin and Ally go back to school. I will be continuing Something About You very shortly.**

* * *

chapter 6.

I can't believe it's Christmas already. Just a few days ago before this trip I was a COMPLETE stranger to Austin, and look right now! We've become so close, and it almost feels like he's more closer to me than Dallas.

I pulled out my camera because I wanted to just talk about my feelings.. I can't hide them. I can't.

Ally's Vlog:

Hey everyone..! I just feel very emotional right now. I feel like a stupid girl falling for a guy that I have NO chance with. I told myself that I would be happy if he's with someone happy. That was pretty much the worst lie I made up.. Do you ever feel like that? Lie to yourself that you will do something when you don't? I realized I can't let him go. We went through too much, just too much memories. If you're wondering who that person is, it's no one other than by the name, Dallas.

*ends vlog*

I feel like tearing up, to see myself go through this pain. I think way too much, but I can't stop.

"Ally, it's Christmas morning, don't think of sad stuff." I tell myself.

* * *

I walk to the kitchen to make a Christmas breakfast for everyone. Pankcakes with red and green sprinkles inside the batter, it was kind of like confetti cupcakes but in pancake form. I burnt the first one but then got really good at it!

"I think I made a BIT too much.." I stare scratching my head looking at the pile of pancakes.

"Morning Ally" Austin says.

"Someone woke up early." I say smiling.

"Don't I always wake up pretty early?" He asks confused.

"Not when you decide to sleep in for a while!" I tell him.

He sees the stack of pancakes on the table and grabs one with his hands.

"There's something called a fork, y'know?" I joke.

Austin gives me a smile and continues eating the pancakes. He went to the fridge to pour two glasses of milk, one for him and one for me. We eat our pancakes with the syrup but I honestly think it tastes better without it. After we finished eating, we wrapped our presents separately I locked myself in our room while Austin was outside in the living room. I was deciding what to do with the guitar because it would be hard to wrap it in gift wrap. I skipped that and continued to wrap my dad and Austin's dads clothes. I put it neatly in a box on top of some tissue paper, then I piled it with some more tissue paper and wrapped the box. I put a bow on both of them and found out that all I needed to do for Austin's gift was put a bow on it.

* * *

I finished earlier then Austin and tried to open my door quietly to see what he got me, he caught me and told me to go back to my room. I was in there for 30 minutes until he told me I could come out.

"Your dad and my dad went out, just so you know" He said.

"They went out? I didn't even hear their footsteps" I ask.

"So where's your gifts?" He says curiously.

I walk into the room and get only the clothing gifts, no guitar.

"Those for me?" He jokes.

"Nope, when did I say I was going to get you something?" I laugh.

"Haha, very funny." He replies.

We talk and joke around for 1 hour and then decided to go to the lounging room. As we walk in, the Christmas tree has a lot of presents underneath it. Some couples were kissing under the mistletoe and I secretly aww'd, it was so sweet! I walk to the sofa to sit down and then we start talking to couples around us. They were very sweet and loving and told us their stories. It was just so romantic, and I felt like somehow Christmas is a great holiday to be with the person you love.

* * *

At one point Austin leans on the couch, forcing him to look up, and he notices something. He taps me and sits back up.

"It's a mistletoe." He says in a strange voice.

"You know what that means." One girl winked.

"We aren't going to kiss, we're just friends." I tell them.

"..Yeah we're just friends.." Austin replies.

People think I didn't care at all about the mistletoe, even Austin.. But in my head, all I was thinking of was the mistletoe, I mean.. Did I want to kiss him? Or would I be more happy if Dallas was there and not Austin? A part of me wanted to kiss Austin, but I felt like it would be awkward, and plus if he didn't want to kiss me back, our friendship will be O-V-E-R, OVER!

* * *

After the conversation was over Austin and I decided to walk to a restaurant to have lunch. We walk in, and there's a smell of pizza. The waiter takes our order and our food comes super quick. Austin and I decided to share a whole pizza, we both liked our Hawaii pizza to have ham on the bottom and cheese on top.

"I don't know why the mistletoe incident is always in my head" He says.

"Me too, I mean why are we the ones underneath it, and why would it be under a sofa where any stranger can sit side by side?" I reply.

"... Maybe it was meant to be?" He says shyly.

"Meant to be? What do you mean" I laugh.

"Like it was meant to be for us to be under the mistletoe together, and it was meant to be that I coincidently looked up and saw it." He answers.

"..Maybe." I reply

Does he actually have feelings for me? I mean would a guy say that to you out of the blue? Did he think THAT much in his mind?

* * *

After we ate our pizza, we went back to our hotel and it was our chance to give each other our gifts since we didn't give them on Christmas morning.

"Close your eyes first" I say happily.

Austin closes them and I put the guitar in front of him, he opens them and looks very surprised.

"Ally you didn't have to! But thanks I love it!" Austin said.

He picked it up and plays a chord. I can't stop smiling because I'm happy that he liked my gift.

"Now I want you to close your eyes" He tells me.

I closed them as instructed and wait. I can't help but look, I want to know what he got me!

Something cold hits my neck and I open my eyes to see what it is, it's a necklace, and I love it. It's not just any necklace though, it's a heart stringed onto a necklace.

"Thank you, I love it." I answer.

I can't stop touching the heart, but at the same time it hits me again, does he like me? Why would he buy a necklace for me, and put it on me himself? I'm starting to think way too much..

"I'm glad you like it." He says.

"Or love, you can say love" I joke.

* * *

The night was coming and dad and Austin's dad came home, we exchanged gifts and then it was time to go to bed. Austin and I snuggled into our beds, and before we slept, he told me something.

"Don't sleep yet Ally." He said.

"Okay." I answer him.

"I need to tell you something before Christmas ends." He says again.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." I smile.

"**I.._ I love you Ally_, I really do.**" He says bravely.


End file.
